A Brother's Pain
by xcheesexwafflesx
Summary: George's thoughts when Fred dies. Oneshot. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note:** This just crossed my mind one night before I went to bed, so I thought I might as well give it a try. It's a one shot about George's thougts when Fred dies. It might be slightly AU, I'm not really sure because I haven't actually read the entire book so like yeah. My brother just kind of told me about what happened. Please read and review! Enjoy!  
**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS WHATSOEVER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS RIGHTFUL CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT!**

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, as the spell flew from the tip of my wand. _There goes another one_, I thought as I watched the Death Eater fall to the ground, stunned. I stood there and looked upon the fallen Death Eater. His arms were at his sides and his eyes were staring straight up into the sky, as if staring at the stars. I allowed myself a moment to breathe since the start of the final battle. We had been fighting for the past few hours now, and within that time frame, practically everyone from Hogwarts was fighting now. It appeared as if both sides were evenly matched. And it also looked as if we were winning.

Fred and I had started this fight pretty much fifteen minutes after the fight had started. We had been fighting side by side the entire time until we were eventually separated from each other. I had lost sight of him since then. The fight had lost its appeal since then as well. When we had been fighting, we at least managed to throw remarks back and forth every now and then. We managed to come up with jokes much more interesting and fun than holey. But I would still use holey to make him annoyed. He really didn't like it. Even after all this time.

Anyway, all jokes aside, I just hope he'll be all right. Cause losing my partner in crime won't do to good for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes business. Business was booming now and I could feel we were on the verge of something incredibly big. Even with all of the fighting, I still managed to come up with new inventions for the shop.

I was shocked to realize I allowed myself more than a moment of rest when someone shouted "George! Look out! Behind you!" I spun with my wand raised in the air in time to see a Death Eater behind me. I could see he was about to use the killing curse and I quickly fired a jinx at him. After he fell to the ground withering, and boils appearing all over his face, I quietly thanked whoever decided to introduce dueling in my fourth year. Otherwise I would become ground meat! Get it, ground meat, the Death Eater kills me and I fall to the ground and people would most likely trip over me… never mind.

I continued fighting for what felt like hours but was really only about fifteen or twenty minutes. Now I could really tell we were winning. There were more bodies of Death Eaters on the ground than there were of the good guys. Every chance I got, I looked around to see if I could find Fred, but no such luck yet.

I had just jinxed another Death Eater when I heard someone shout. Turning around, I could see Percy running to someone on the ground. Percy finally reached whoever it was and began shaking him by the shoulders and then Ron joined them. From where I was standing, all I could see was a shock of red hair… that's when it hit me.

There was a small gap in between Ron and Percy and I could finally see who it was. And immediately wished I hadn't.

I began to pray to whoever was listening that it wasn't true. That it wasn't who I thought it was. Then Percy said the words that confirmed it all.

"No! Fred! No!"

I stopped where I was, completely forgetting that I was in the middle of a battle. But I didn't care. Fred was dead. _My twin_ was dead. What was I to do with myself now? How could I continue living when I now knew that Fred was dead? I could feel tears come to the surface but they didn't spill over. They were just there, like an annoying piece of dust stuck in your eye that you could never quite get out.

I thought about dropping my wand and walking over to the nearest Death Eater and allowing him to kill me. It would make living without Fred so much easier. But then I dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come when more thoughts floated into my head. What about my parents? If I allowed a Death Eater to kill me, my parents would have to bury two of their sons. It would break my mum's heart. And what about my other siblings? What about my sister? But then the thought of Fred came to the surface.

He wouldn't want me to kill myself just because of his death. He would want me to continue living and continue the business. He would never want me to end my life as a coward like that either. He would tell me to grow up and then we would joke around and come up with more pranks to play on people at the shop.

So instead of dropping my wand, I raised it and began shooting jinxes left and right and center. I could still hear my brothers shouting at my twin to get up and some part of me told me to go over and join them and to grieve for Fred. But a much larger part of me told me to stay where I was and to keep fighting, that there would be time to grieve for Fred later. So that's what I did, I pushed back my pain and continued on fighting.

A brother's pain pales in comparison to the greater good.


End file.
